A Collision of Strength
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha has adopted this. I wasn't really sure if I was going to get around to re-writing it, and I'm sorry for disappointing those who read and like it.    If you want to read Krystal Kitsune Uchiha's re-write, it's going to be on yourfanfiction dot come.    Sorry, hate me all you want.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater (Not!)/Naruto Shippuden

Adventure/Romance

T

All Characters

Anime/Manga

Summary: 

The Spartoi (plus Chrona) have a joint mission to do with the Konoha gang (plus others) and the Sand Siblings. What'll happen? Romance? (What's the description for the story?) Humor? (Hellz yeah!) Adventure? (That's kinda the point.) R and R.

Chapter 1

Prologue-ish Thing

Normal P.O.V.:

"You called us, Lord Death?" asked Maka as she, the rest of Spartoi (I include Chrona as part of Spartoi and in Maka's team in pretty much anything I write. He'll also be a boy in anything I write. More details, check my profile), Akane, Clay, Meme, Tsugumi, and Anya piled in the Death Room.  
>"Oh, yes. You all are going to Konohagakure, aka Konoha, to a joint mission with some ninja there, plus the Kazekage of the Sand Village, his pupil, and his two older siblings."<br>"How many of us will there be, father?" Gee, I don't know who said _that_. (Sarcasm. If you couldn't guess, that was obviously Kid.  
>"You'll see when you get there. But I won't lie; there's a lot of you, including their senseis and ours. Oh, and by the way, Marie, Stein, Blair, and Spirit are coming with you." Lord Death replied. Wyou could just barely hear Maka grumbling to herself. "Sorry about that Maka, Soul. Spirit refused to let you go, considering the uneven boy-girl ratio with the people there, and no, it's not their fault about that. Good luck, now you guys should probably get going. Just follow Kid, Maka, Kim, and Blair, they know where to go. I'm also suure that you, Maka, Ox, Havar, Kim, Jackie, Blair, Anya, and Soul know some of the people in the teams you'll be working with? Anyway, if you guys don't get going, you'll be late. Peace, ciao, sayonara!" finished Lord Death.<br>When he finished, the group left to get going to Konoha; they already had a briefing from Lord Death about who they'll be working with, and what-not, so all they have to do is get there.

Oh well. Off they go.

Same Time, in Team Kakashi/Yamato's training ground, Normal P.O.V.:

Konoha 12 (for this story, that includes Sasuke, Sai, and Sora. Even though that's technically 14), Team Ebisu, Hanabi, the Sand Siblings, Yugito Nii, Killer Bee, and Matsuri were all waiting at the aforementioned location and had just received a briefing about who they'll be working with, and what-not. But, just then, Tsunade (who was doing the briefing. P.S., all the original Konoha 12 senseis (Asuma is alive) plus Ebisu and Yamato and Jiraiya are there, too.) summoned a large mirror ('bout the height of Gai) with some fog in it.  
>"42-42-, 564, if you want on Death's door." She said. Suddenly, a guy with what looked like and odd skull mask and black cloak, along with a blue zombie, a mummy looking person, a professional-looking person and a guy drinking a cup of Joe were seen sitting at a low table drinking coffee, Joe, and tea appeared.<br>"Oh, hello Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai, Ebisu, Gai, Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." Said the guy with the mask.  
>"Hello, Lord Death," started Tsunade. "We were wondering if you could introduce use and a little briefing about what kind of people we're working with here."<br>"Of course, Tsunade. But I won't give you their names or too much. Just some general stuff you should know. Oh and by the way, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Lord Death, founder of the Death Weapon and Meister Academy, the school where your new comrades were arriving from. The blue zombie is Sid Barret, and yes, he's an actual zombie, just with a soul. The mummy is Mira Nygus, and no she isn't an actual mummy. The guy sipping Joe is Joe, seriously. And the professional lady here is Yumi. Nice to meet'cha. Oh, and by the way, I already know who you all are. Nice to see you again Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Sora, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Neji, Hinata, Yugito (2-tails Jinchurriki (sp)), and Killer Bee again."  
>"Nice to meet you all," said Tsunade. "The briefing, please."<br>"I'll take the honor of doing so, Lord Death," said Yumi. "Alright. If you're worried about loyalty, that's already covered and will be taken care of if needed. Note that we will be sending you our youngest elite group, the Spartoi; all of them are Death Sycthes. We will also be sending you 5 from our EAT class. We will also be sending you a young witch and her guardian, but don't hurt them. She and another older witch from the Spartoi are our allies, not enemies to any extent. We have the last survivor of the Star Clan; again, our ally. What his ancestors did had nothing to do with them. We have a magic cat with 8 lives that we're sending you to help the older witch train the younger in magic, or just in case we need her magic in general. And yes you heard me right; magic cat. When she's around, I suggest the males watch out for he and I hope you all aren't child innocent for your own sakes." All the males took a step back. "We will be sending our top 5 students in academics, along with the first's father. He's also a Death Scythe. The top person to ever graduate the academy is coming along, but don't ever be near him when he's close to any Madness, or just when he has a craving with dissection. He'll dissect anything and anyone. Just ask the Death Scythe father aforementioned. But not to worry too much about him, another adult Death Scythe will be there to keep him stable, she has anti-Madness wavelength, so she can't be affected by Madness. Speaking of Madness, The leader of the Spartoi will have some Madness Resistance pills to rest of you. The leader, her weapon, and another and his weapon have Black Blood in them, so the pills will be useless to them. Also the second person I just mentioned has the most Black Blood in him and his weapon is part of his body; the weapon made up of entirely of Black Blood. You'll know him when you see him. Don't underestimate any of them. Or try to piss them off; and what I mean by them, I mean their leader. She's the top in academics, but get on her nerves and you'll be on the receiving end of her _ Chop. I won't tell you the name of it, but it's very similar to a Death Chop, except both are patented and for her, usually done with a book. Sometimes with her hands. It's hard enough to dent your skull. And don't ask where she gets the never ending supply of books from. None of us know, and sometimes, I don't think she even knows. Anyway, she is also quite critical towards men, even sometimes her friends. Don't take it personally, if you want someone to blame, it's her dad. He's coming along. We also have an additional 2 witches. Allies. One of the meisters has a serious superiority complex, it'll get annoying, just try not to hit him for it. I doubt he can help now. Another meister is Lord Death's son, and he has OCD, with symmetry. If he insults you because you're asymmetrical, don't take it personally. Don't mention the lines in his hair, they're natural and permanent. Won't come off. The 3 youngest may be children, but they're strong. 2 are twins, but they don't talk. They're Earth Shamans, so they'll be very helpful in you mission. P.S. very important," the everyone started leaning toward mirror to hear everything Yumi is saying. "Unfortunately, you might encounter the 'legendary' sword Excalibur." As she said 'legendary' she had air quotes, and as she said 'Excalibur', she had a disgusted face on (A/N: the one that everyone has when around him). "It's unfortunate that even though he is a strong weapon, he's annoying as hell. No. more than that. Enough to the extent that anyone who has heard his voice has a signature disgusted face on, like the one I had before. Even Lord Death hates him. Good luck around him and yes, he is that bad."  
>Anything else will be told to you themselves." Yumi finished.<br>"When will they be here?" asked Jiraiya.  
>"If I know them as much I think I do… they'll be pouring in in 5…4...3…2…1…"<p> 


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Hey guys. Since today's Kakashi's B-day, I'm updating. I probably would have, but no one's reviewing. If you don't review, I don't update unless for a special occasion.**

**Yesterday was also Zaku Abumi's B-day. Since this is my 3rd time typing about the brithdays, I'll make Zaku's description brief-ish. If you want to know what he and his team look like, check the pic out yourself in Google Images (don't own) or something. **

**Anyway: Zaku and his teammates Kin and Dosu were in the first part of Naruto, not in Shippuden, they were in the Chuunin exams. Kin has long black hair tied like Neji's, Dosu has his face covered in bandages and has a gauntlet-like thing on his right arm. They are Sound Ninja.**

**Cherry: Disclaimer please, my beloved Chrona.**

**Chrona: O-okay. Epic O-otaku Ch-cherry doesn't own a-anything. P-please s-see her p-profile and review a-and P-PM or she w-won't u-update. Unless t-there's a-a special occasion. T-t-thank you.**

**Maka: Good job, Chrona!**

**Cherry: Maka's right, good job! Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Meeting the Soul Eater Gang

Sakura P.O.V.

"…1…0." Said Lord Death. When he said zero, an ash blonde in white with a purple cat on her head with a witch-like hat on and on a silver staff with white wings swooped in and landed.

Then a guy with swirly glasses with an orange staff that looks like a lightning bolt. A black guy **(A/N: I'm not racist. It's an observation. I'm also black)** with giant gloves on his hands came in riding an orange motorcycle. I have no idea how he's able to drive that.

Also a girl with pink hair came in on another staff, this time wooden with a lantern on the end spouting fire.

Then a weird sight: a blue haired boy came in with a black scarf around his neck that seemed to be pushing him forward; black haired guy with white stripes in his hair on a flying skateboard with 2 guns on either sides of his waist in gun holsters. _**'That must be Lord Death's son, with the white stripes Yumi told us about and all. The guns must be his weapons' **__'No duh, Inner. Thanks for the observation.' __**'Geez. Anyway, continuing on..' **_like she said, continuing on.

Also a guy with gray hair and screw in his head with a giant yellow and black malet (sp?) in one hand and a black scythe in the other, another gray/ash blonde haired guy, this one with long hair carrying a little girl with a witch looking outfit came in flying on…pumpkins. Finally a… boy, I think, with pink hair came in flying with black wings and some kind of creature out of his back came in. _**'Score! 2 other pink heads! Nice!' **__I know right!' _

One by one, they lined up, the ash blonde first with a red and gold scythe (the staff with wings turned into the scythe) in her hand, the "boy" with the pink hair kind of hiding behind her after that thing and his wings went back in his back, though it wasn't really working, because he's slightly taller than her.

Then the boy with the guns, the blue haired one, the guy with the swirly glasses, the pink haired girl after he staff turned into a black hand held lantern spouting fire, the black boy, the long haired blonde, the brunette, and finally the guy with a screw in his head. _**'Um. How is he alive with that screw in his skull?' **'I have no friggin' clue.'_

"See, what'd I tell ya?" said Lord Death. I almost forgot he was there. How about you all come out of your weapon forms, will ya? Then, everyone, going down the line, introduce your selves; full name, name you go by, family, a few likes, a few dislikes, meister or weapon, who your weapon(s)/meister(s) is, and a thing about yourself. Oh, and a goal, if you like. Why don't you start Maka, Soul, Blair after everyone's out." He finished. "Of course, Lord Death," said the ash blonde who's hair was in pigtails that I assume is Maka, said.

Chapter 3

Intros and Getting to Know Each Other

Ino's P.O.V.:

One by one, all the weapons, the scarf, and the gloves glowed and turned into people. We already know how it works; Lord Death and Tsunade explained. Anyway, the gold and read scythe Maka was holding turned into a very tan albino boy with shark like teeth, ruby eyes, and white hair. _**'Hot!' **__'I know he is inner. Wonder if he's taken…' _

The black scarf the blue haired boy had turned into a tall girl with long black hair and an hour glass figure. Lord Death's son's guns turned into a girl with long light brown hair and a girl with short yellow-blonde hair.

The lantern that the pink haired girl that was flying on a the wooden staff had turned into another girl with black hair.

The boy with the swirly glasses' spear/staff turned into another hot boy with dark blue-dark brown- black hair held up like Shikamaru's, but spikier and those red visors similar to that one super hero (don't remember. I'm Ino remember. I don't do Marvel.).

Then the black guy's gloves turned into adorable dark skinned/tanned kids that looked exactly alike. _**'Must be twins' **__' No dur, Inner. But shut up; I need to continue.' _Anyway, I couldn't tell what gender they were. One had more yellow-ish hair than the other, who had a more... reddish look to her/him, though.

Finally, the pink haired boy had some kind of black thing that looked like a rag doll, coming out of his back. _**'Must be the black blood boy and thingie Yumi was talking about.' **__'Guess so. Looks really weird, though.' __**'I know. Kinda creepy.' **__'Yeah.' _Oh, yeah.

The purple cat turned into some really pretty lady with tan skin, purple cat ears and tail, cat like face, and the curviest body I've ever seen. She was dressed kinda skimpy, though.

Also, the hammer and black scythe the gray haired guy was holding turned into a blonde woman and the scythe a red haired male.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said Maka. "I'm Maka Albarn, I have both of my parents, only child, and I'm the meister of-" "Maka," interrupted Lord Death. "That's not the only thing, right?" "You want me to tell them? And already, too? Okay; well anyway, yes I'm a meister, but I'm also part weapon. Just without a weapon form. I'm the leader of the Spartoi, meister of Soul Eater, likes reading, hates people who hurt my friends. Also those who are unfaithful and dishonest, really." You could hear practically everyone on their side except the male red-head cough "Spirit" or "Death Scythe"; and for Maka "papa". Even the people from the mirror and the pink haired boy said it. "I am not to be underestimated." Maka added.

"Yo." Okay. Need to make this official. Remember the hot albino boy I mentioned earlier? Well, not only does he look hot, he sounds _hawt_! His deep baritone voice almost makes me want to swoon. But my heart belongs to Sai. Even though he may never notice me. Sigh. Continuing on.  
>"The name's Soul Evans. I go by Soul Eater; I don't use Evans. Weapon of Maka. Parents are both alive, and I have an older brother. Hobbies are piano and keyboard; I like jazz and music in general. Hate anything uncool and anything that pisses me off and anyone or thing that hurts my friends." This guy just seems better and better.<p>

"Hi! I'm Blair and yes I'm a cat. Just a cat with a lot of magical power but unfortunately with eight lives thanks to some people…" You can guess who said that. Anyway, when she said some people, she glared at Soul and Maka; Maka looked the other way, softly whistling innocently while rocking on her heels, and Soul just looked the other way, lightly smirking. The others in their group were unsuccessfully stifling laughs, until Maka glared at them. "Anyway, I like my friends who I consider my family like Maka-chan, Soul-kun, Chrona-chan **(A/N: she just calls him that, he's still a boy for the story)**, and even Ragnarok. The rest of the Spartoi and friends too."

"He-hello. M-my name i-is Chrona Gorgon. Please d-don't use m-my last na-name. I-I'd erase it f-from h-history i-if I could. I had a mother but she's dead now." At this his qroup and the people from the mirror grumbled things like "finally", "she is now", "about time", "good riddance", etc.. " I'm t-the meister o-of R-Ragnarok a-and y-yes I am a b-boy. I-I don't know how t-to deal w-with this much longer M-Maka-nee-chan. **(A/N: he calls her that because Maka's like a big sister to him; although, chances are, Chrona's older.)**" said the pink haired boy as he hid into Maka more. _**'Geez. This kid's worse than Hinata.' **__'I know. He's kinda adorable that way, though.' __**'You're right.' **_"That's okay." Said Maka. "You did great, Chrona." She said hugging him.  
>"Hi!" said the thing coming out of Chrona's back. "The name's Ragnarok. I'm Chrona's weapon. I like bullying and beating up Chrona, eating, sleeping, and pretty girls." '<em><strong>Creepy much?' <strong>_"I have a mind of my own. I hate when Maka spoils my fun." At this Maka glared.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, call me Kid." I'm sure I don't have to tell you who said this. " I am the meister of Liz and Patti Thompson. I live for symmetry and I absolutely **loooaatthhhe **asymmetry. It is an honor to meet you all."

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Thompson and this is my younger sister Patricia Thompson. We're also known as the Thompson Sisters. Call us Liz and Patti. We're the weapons of Kid. Have a mom, not too sure if she's alive really but we don't care. I like shopping, make up, shooting, and fashion." _**'I think we're going to get along with her.' **'I think so, too.'_

*Skipping intros of the Spartoi minus the adults minus Mifune. He went. Then the ninjas and senseis of Naruto's group went. Finally Stein, and Spirit are the only ones left.*

"Name's Franken Stein. Also known as Dr. Stein. Top graduate of the DWMA. Currently main meister of Marie. Loves dissection. Watch out or I'll disect you in your sleep." Everyone in our group shivered; even Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Spirit Albarn. Father of Maka. Death Scythe. I'm also the former weapon of Stein, although during certain occasions I still am. And Yes, he is serious about dissecting you in your sleep. I had to he did it to me for five years. *sniffle* **(A/N: I'm pretty sure it was 5.) **I love my beloved, perfect little girl Maka and her mother. If any of you boys even touch my little Maka, even you Soul-" Soul groans. " you'll suffer a slow and painful death by my blade. IEEEEEEEEEEE!" that last part was because Maka Maka Chopped him. Yumi was right; it can leave a dent in your skull. I wonder how a Death Chop is like. "I can take care of myself, Papa." Spat Maka.

"Thank you Maka." Said Lord Death. "I would have done it myself if I could. Anyway, Tsunade, the honors?"  
>"Right." She said. "Well, you guys aren't starting your mission today. Your starting tomorrow morning. Today, you guys will spend the day to get to know each other and relax. You're leaving at dawn tomorrow. Be prepared. That is all. Let's go Shizune, Iruka." And with that, the 3 left in a puff of smoke.<p>

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" we finally yell.


	3. Break

**Hey guys, I'm back! Why? Today, September 22nd, is Shikamaru Nara's birthday! I also should have updated on the 19th because that was Pain/Nagato's birthday. So, on the boys birthdays (tomorrow is Ino's birthday and the 24th is Amu Hinamori's from Shugo Chara) I'll update my anime stories. On the girls, my novel stories.**

**Head's up: I'll only be updating if I get requests to in reviews or PMs, or on more major characters from anime, manga, or novels. As for Naruto birthdays, there are way to many so I'll update on the more major characters' b-days.**

**That's basically it for the b-days.**

**For those of you reading "A Little Love Ain't Hurt Nobody, Right?", I have writers block, so unless I think of something, I'll only be updating Author's Notes telling you to send me suggestions. If you don't, no stories for you.**

**Alright. Shika, Nagato, take it away.**

**Shika: But I did it last time. It's my birthday, shouldn't I do want I want?**

**So. I know it's your birthday, that's why I'm updating. If you do this, I'll let you have an unrecorded-by-me make-out session with Temari...**

**Shika:... You got yourself a deal.**

**Shika and Nagato: Epic Otaku Cherry only own the OCs. She doesn't own anything else. Thank you for reading.**

**Nagato: Review or PM or I will show you what real pain is in your dreams...!**

**PS: yes I know this is the same author's-note-introductory-thing from the latest chapter of Rue It!. I was to lazy to write another one.**

**Later suckas!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Break (it's a short chapter)

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh, and when we say relax, we really mean relax. So; Black*Star, no ridiculous training, Havar, Ox, Maka, no extensive studying or training. Relax. Need help, ask Soul. I'll be leaving now. Oh, and Liz, Patti? Keep an eye Kid and makes sure he doesn't lose it because of asymmetry or something. Thanks. Bye! Peace out!" and with that, Lord Death left.  
>After that, there was a long and heavy silence.<br>"Hey! Hey! Soul-nii-kun! Can I turn your motorcycle into a card again? Please? I'll change it back when you want me to. Please. Mifune'll let me." That, if you couldn't guess was Angela. "Sure, be careful though," replied Soul. "Thanks!" and with that, Angela did her work. After it was transformed, Soul put it in his pocket. "Oh, and if you want it to change back, just break the card in half. It'll appear full size and everything." Said Angela as she walked back over to Soul. "Cool, thanks." Said Soul as he picked her up and put her up on his shoulders. The Spartoi & friends then looked expectantly to the Shippuden peeps.  
>"What?" asked Naruto. "Well, we don't know this place at all, it'd be logical to have someone who knew this place show us around." Replied Maka.<br>"Oh, right," said Naruto. "Well, since you guys are going to relax and get to know each other and all; us adults will meet you at the gate at dawn. I'm going to go with some pretty ladies. Bye." Said Jiraiya. Ebisu and Spirit went with him. Stein, Marie, and Mifune went with the other adults.  
>"Well. Follow us. I know some places to relax." Offered Chouji.<p>

Chapter 5

"…And here's the best ramen eatery **(a/n: Eatery. I'm not too sure if that's not a word, but I like it)** in the Fire Country, and to many, the world; Ichiraku Ramen," Said Sora as he led the others to the aforementioned restaurant.

"Hey, Teuchi-ossan! Ayame-chan! We got a ton of newcomers to eat your Ramen-Expertise!" Yelled Naruto. **(a/n: Teuchi is the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and Ayame is his daughter)**

"Hm?" says Teuchi. "Oh! Welcome! Sit down, sit down. I'll get you some food in a minute. All on the house!" **(a/n: I know that the place only has six stools, so in this fic, and pretty much every fic I write of Naruto that involves Ichiraku Ramen, the place will be a lot bigger, with tables, booths, etc.) **

Team 7 (that includes Sasuke, Sai, and Sora) led Maka's team (that includes Chrona) to one booth. Team Gai led Ox's team to the one next to it, and the rest went to the booth next to that.

Soon Ayame had brought ramen for everyone, and they immediately dined on the deliciousness of it all.

"I d-don't know h-how to d-deal w-with something t-this delicious." Is there really a need to tell you who said that. "It's okay Chrona," said Maka. "I'm not sure the rest of us do either.

"This ramen has it all! Incredible taste, presentation, originality, and best of all, symmetry!" Gee. I wonder who _that_ could be?

"I can't take this anymore. THIS RAMEN IS WORTH THE STOMACHE OF A GOD LIKE ME!" Again. Who do you think _that_ is?

"Yes!" The whole Soul Eater gang minus Tsubaki cheered. Even Havar. "You did it again, Black*Star!" said Soul.

"This is one of the only situations that I'll be glad to hear that loud-as-hell and annoying-as-hell voice of his." Said Kilik. (Kirikou, for those that don't recognize the other spelling for his voice) The others nodded.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten.

"Well, we bet Black*Star that if he can keep that stupid mouth of his shut unless he is required to speak for the rest of the day, we'll all, besides Tsubaki, do 2 things: 1) Yell simultaneously that he will surpass God, is a god, and is better than anyone on the planet. The second thing is something that we don't want to do, depending on the person." Said Maka. "Soul will play piano for the entire population of Death City; I'll kiss 3 guys and flirt with them; Chrona will do whatever Ragnarok tells him to; Ragnorak will flirt with Miss Yumi and piss Miss Marie off; Patti will wear dark clothing and say she hates giraffes while ripping half of her giraffe animals to shreds; Liz will go into Death City's infamous Haunted House of Death alone for 2 hours; Kid will wilt every portrait in his manor to the side by 2 centimeters; Ox will have to purposely fail a test; Havar will have to keep his razors **(a/n: those glasses things he wears)** off for a whole week; Kilik will have to get tutored by Ox to get an A+ on a test; Fire and Thunder will have to crossdress, not that it will do any difference anyway. People can hardly tell what gender they are. By the way, Fire's a boy, and Thunder's a girl. Kim will have to go out with each of her fanboys, and Jackie the same.

If he lost however, he will have to let Dr. Stein do minor dissections on him. And give us each, minus Tsubaki, plus the teachers, Papa, Blair, and Mifune and Angela 20 bucks."

"We knew he didn't even have a prayer of winning, so we were pretty cocky about this." Said Kim.

"Nice." Said Sora while high-5-ing Soul. "Reminds me of when we did the same thing to the dobe, except he paid us 15 bucks and he had to peek into the hot springs while Tsunade was there." Said Sasuke.

Everyone laughed, that is until Kid, Maka, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke,Soul, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura suddenly scowled. "Shit." They said simultaneously. Minus Akamaru, of course. He growled.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsubaki.

"My Fangirl Senses are tingling. There's a fangirl coming this way and I kknow I'm not going to like her." Said Maka. "What she said," said the others who noticed. "Wait a second, how do you have 'Fangirl Senses'? You're a girl, no offense or anything." Said Kiba.

"After all these years of being Soul's partner and living with him, Blair, and now Chrona and Ragnarok, you learn to prepare for fans, male or female. Kid, Havar, Kilik, and now Ox, too. You wouldn't believe how popular they are at the Academy. It's ridiculous." Explained Maka.

The rest nodded in understanding. "But the difference is," started Sakura. "This fangirl isn't any regular fangirl. It's _Karin_. At least we still have Juugo and Suigetsu."

Before anyone else can say anything, Karin busted into the entrance of Ichiraku Ramen, hurrying to Sasuke's table, squeezing in next to Sakura's right, Sasuke was at Sakura's left, so Karin couldn't sit next to him. Suigetsu and Juugo politely sat across from them, next to Maka and Soul.

"Sorry we're late, Sasuke-kun! Stupid Suigetsu here _had_ to stop to get some new water canteens, and Juugo had to stop to help some stupid birds." Karin said.

"Yeah, right, I bet you were just trying to 'prep up' for you beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. By the way, dude, cool hair and fangs." Suigetsu said the second part to Soul, who grinned at his fellow albino-sharked-tooth friend and replied, "Same goes for you."

"Sasuke-kun, who are these ridiculous-looking people? Seriously, what's with all the white and weird skulls? And the little girl next to Suigetsu?" Karin said.

"These 'ridiculous-looking people' are who you're going to be working with for the mission tomorrow. The white and skulls is to signify the Spartoi, the elite of the DWMA. This 'little girl' is Maka, leader of said elite and someone who will seriously hurt you if you don't be more careful of what you say." Fumed Maka.

By then, they had already left Ichiraku Ramen, to spare Ayame and Teuchi the torture of dealing with Karin, and they were already done eating anyway.

"Whatever. And by the way Suigetsu, yes I was prepping up for Sasuke-kun, but I was also doing some research on our new 'teammates'. So I knew who you were, I just thought the pic of the leader I found was from a few years ago, you look like you're ten. You've got practically nothing." **(A/N: Karin's talking about Maka's lack** **of a large chest. She's got one, it's just not…big or anything.)**

"MAKAAA-"

"Maka-chan! Papa's back to see you!" said Spirit, interrupting Maka from Maka-Chopping Karin. Damn.

"MAKA-CHOP" since she couldn't do it on Karin, she did it on Spirit, instead.


	4. Ch 5: AN

**Sorry people! I know I said that I'll update tommorrow, the 10th of October, (at least I'm pretty sure I did) but I didn't nor have the time to update anything or catch up on my stories. I really doubt I'll have an actual chapter tomorrow, especially since I doubt I'll even be able to touch the computer tomrrow. Sorry!**

**Naruto: But it's my birthday tomorrow! MY _BIRTHDAY! _How come you can't update on the birthday of the main character of the possibly most popular anime/manga, but you can on a very minor villain's! Like Zaku! That's _messed up_!**

**Maka: Didn't she say that she couldn't catch up for her stories? Even if she did update, it'd probably be another A/N.**

**Naruto: Then she could've at least done it on my b-day.**

**Maka: She said that she doubts that she'll even be able to touch the computer on your b-day. Think about it. You're not as dumb as everyone portrays you to be. Besides; at least people know when you're birthday is. The Soul Eater/Not! wikia thing doesn't give b-days. (At least I'm pretty sure)**

**Cherry: Maka's right. And thanks.**

**Naruto: Sorry for earlier.**

**Cherry: It's alright. It's understandable. I really am sorry, though everyone.  
>Especially today. <strong>

**I probably would've done it today, but I wanted to watch as much of the Konoha History Arc because I bring myself couldn't skip it and it was seriously pissing me off that the Arc had to be _NOW_ of all times. At least we got some info on Shino, Tenten, Izumo and Kotetsu, and Condor. (Finally, a name for that ostrich!) I just really want to finish this stupid Arc before I explode from frustration. I also _JUST_ found out that I could get another episode out of the way, and now I'm even more pissed off. I'm on episode 188 so just 9 more episodes to 197 and I'll finally be out of this Arc. IT's interesting to watch, but I want to see what's happening in the present.**

**I probably won't be able to get out of this Arc until the uncoming Saturday. And it's Sunday today!**

**Sorry for my ranting and boring the hell out of you people.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing but the plot. Everything belongs to Kishimoto, whom she _almost_ wants to strangle right now. Believe it! And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO ME!**

***sigh. Goes to emo corner, a.k.a., Chrona's precious "Mr. Corner" (seriously, look at her/his wiki page)* Hi Chrona. Until next time everyone. (said sadly and emotionlessly. Chrona sighs with her)**


	5. FREAKIN' IMPORTANT!

**Chapter 6: IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry everyone. To put simply, I've been banned from the computer for Death knows how long. Why? Because since my sis was having trouble at school with the schoolwork, we've been banned. I'm fine, and trying harder. But does it matter that we try harder? No one damn cares. **

**Anyway. I REALLY want to update and everything, but I can't unless I want to spend my years until college (I'm in the 7th grade right now!) in a strict, painful (by that I mean they can whip you legally), and hellhole-of-a-boarding school in Kenya, I better stop being on thee computer.  
>Going to that boarding school means 1.) I have to take math courses again. (I'm taking geometry and that's a 9th grade course at our school)<br>2.) I have to be with people I don't know and have to learn to socialize with them. (I list that as second greatest fear with performing in front of anyone. Yeah, I know I'm anti-social. Don't need you to tell me that)  
><strong>**3.) Be without technology, reading, writing, otaku-ness (anime & manga), fanfiction, music, whatever shred of dignity, sanity, pride, and refusal to cry I had and want to die, and kell myself even more than I do now. (geez, I'm depressing. The only things stopping me from cutting is that I'm unusually sensitive so what wouldn't hurt to someone else will seem like hell to me, so the pain is one. 2, is how the hell I'm going to hide something like that. I don't have any privacy, physically. The computer is practically the only privacy I have, which is only my anime, manga, fanfiction, and that's basically it)  
><strong>**4.) Finally, is the fact that it'll simply be the pits of hell, which is worse than the hell I'm currently in that was starting to look better, but now...not so much.**

**I really wanted to update for Asuma and Anko's birthdays cuz I absolutley love them. And I wanted to update for the First Hokage's b-day. I doubt I will be able to for the November b-days, either.**

**I'll update a chapter of all of my stories w/ an A/N when I get off my banishment.**

**Good luck. **

**Send me reviews and PMs, though. I'd like to feel happier when I get back on.**

**Bye. *Steals Chrona's Mr. Corner for a while.***


	6. Departure

**Hey guys, I know I said I might not be on for a while, but since my dad seems to have forgotten about the punishment, I'm on. The threat of military/boarding school is still there if I don't get good grades, though.**

**Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUMA! :) :) :) ;) ;) ;) I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU! And for those of you who don't know, he isn't dead for this fic, and his child I decided would be male, even though Kishimoto said it would be a girl.**

**(*): The last name was inspired by Soul Eater Not!**

**Disclaimer, beloved Asuma. And you even smoked as ghost after your death! (I find that kinda creepy. In fact I find that whole episode kinda creepy and freaky; especially Hidan's limbs lying everywhere) Stop, will ya'! **

**Asuma: Like hell I will! Anyway, Echo only owns the plot, and the OCs. Nothing more. See ya! I wanna see Kurenai!**

**Please do. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Normal P.O.V.

Immediately, the many males of Team Kakashi/Yamato, Akamaru, Lee glared at Kyoya. **(a/n: sorry, his first name is Kyoya, not Renji. Kyoya's also wearing his headband on his left arm, like Shikamaru and diamond studs. Dogs can glare in this, and Akamaru is very protective of all the girls) **

"Hinata-chan? Would you mind introducing me?" asked a guy with slightly spiky golden colored hair, freckles across the bridge of his nose, and…vibrant brown eyes. **(a/n: Naruto: I didn't even know brown can be vibrant. Me: well there's a lot of things you don't know so let me get on with the story) **he was wearing light blue T-shirt that said, "Eat me. You know you want to." in large black print. He was also wearing slightly baggy blue jeans with navy, white, and black colored Air Jordans with a plain diamond stud in both of his ears and a Leaf Ninja headband on his forehead.

"O-of course. Guys, this is Ichi Rorumoga, my b-b-boyfriend." At this, Ichi circled his arms around Hinata's waist from behind and settled his head on Hinata's shoulder. "Ichi-kun, these are my teammates; Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Akamaru. This is my cousin Neji, and our friends N-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..." and so on. Naruto noticed the –kun missing from his name and his glare that was turned to Ichi lessened a bit. Although Akamaru's, Neji's, Kiba's, and Shino's almost unseen one never faltered.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ken Harudori.**(*)**" Said Ino. Ken had spiky rusty brown hair, some looked elongated and parted at his forehead so they covered the outer sides of his eyes, almost covering them whole. He had forest green eyes, diamond studs in both ears, a white Linkin Park T-shirt, slightly baggy blue jeans, and plain black and white hightops. He wore his Leaf headband tilted on his head, almost similar to Kakashi's but didn't cover the eye, above his left eye. "Ken-kun, these are my teammates Shikamaru and Chouji. These are our friends Sai, Sora, Juugo…" and so on. After they were introduced, Ken nodded his head toward the guys with a crooked smile on his face in greeting.

"This is my boyfriend Aoi Irakouji, guys," said Matsuri, while holding Aoi's arm. Aoi had, naturally due to his name, royal blue hair that reached midback in low ponytail behind his neck, and vibrant indigo eyes, although slightly emotionless without pupils. He wore an elbow length mesh shirt under a plain black T-shirt with a dark gray vest on top. He also had black jeans with chains on each side, diamond studs, black converse, and a Leaf headband around his neck.

"And this is my friend, Kei Tsutsugumi" said Tenten introducing a guy with straight brown hair that reached his shoulders, hazel eyes, a red, black and white colored shirt with a white wife beater under it, dark blue jeans, red, black, and white Air Jordans, diamond studs and his leaf headband on his forehead.

**(a/n: In total, there are 5 boys, sorry for any confusion.)**

The Karin's group just simply gaped. When Karin got out of the daze, she just scowled and said, "How dare you go and steal my boyfriend, bitch! Don't you have your own boyfriend? Oh, right, he left you. Just like the one before him!" the last part was said snidely.

Sakura, trying so hard to not punch this girl straight through the wall, but couldn't because Tsunade would take away her scrolls for a few days and she also promised Tsunade not to do too much damage, growled out, "First of all, I'll let Kyoya answer to that part. Second, you're the one who stole my ex, he was an ass anyway. Same for the one before him. Third, I dumped _him_. Not the other way around."

"And for the last time Karin, I broke up with you 2 weeks ago. Grow up and move on already, it's ticking me off." Said Kyoya.

Before Karin could think of a response, the bell rang. She and her groupt left to homeroom.

"Come on guys," said Naruto. "We don't want to be late, there's no doubt Kakashi-sensei will be here early to see the girls and I don't want to have to do any of his cruel, mysterious, and unusual punishments for being late. Last time I was kept from ramen for a week. A WEEK! So let's hurry up!" And with that, he zipped across the hallway to Kakashi's room.

"Yay!" Sakura's good mood returned. "I can't wait to see Kaka-sensei after so long. Let's go!" and with that, everyone rushed to Kakashi's room.


	7. Medusa, Ragnarok, and Chrona

**Hey guys. I want to type this thing I wrote up for part of my intro-Author's Note: **_"Today, is Anko's B-Day. Today, my friend is high and sick...She becomes really high for up to like 10 minutes. Then, she gets tired. She's scaring me. Save me. Please. She's still awesome, though." _

**Like I said, it's Awesome Anko Dango's (I made up the "Awesome" and "Dango" part because she loves dango and I think she's awesome) birthday. So, without further ado, Anko, disclaimer, please.**

**Anko: "Right! Epic Otaku Cherry does not own Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!, or Naruto/Shippuden!  
>Now read on, maggots!"<strong>

**(The "maggots" part reminds me so much of Colonello from KHR. I love him so much! XD)**

**Thank you so much, beloved Anko.**

**Anko: "Your welcome! Now, off to my dango!"**

**:'| (That's _supposed_ to be a sweatdrop)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

No One's P.O.V.

With Maka's Group

"I don't mean to be rude", starts Sora. "But would you mind explaining and informing us of this Medusa, Noah, Arachne, Mizune Sisters, this 'Book of Eibon', and if you wouldn't mind, what exactly happened to Maka that made the rest of you so creeped out like that?"

Maka seemed to suddenly snap out of what seemed to be deep thoughts or a dyadream, and began to answer Sora's questions, that most likely the rest of Team 7 were thinking.

"Oh…right of course. How unlike me to forget to explain to you guys something like that." **(a/n: Right now she's flying on Soul who's in staff form, Chrona's flying, and Team 7 is jumping through the trees)** "I'll start with Medusa". **(a/n: the info in this fic is a mix of animeverse and mangaverse so the info you know will differ from this a bit)**

"Medusa was one of the most malicious witches DWMA and Death have ever seen, aside from the other 2 Gorgon Sisters, Arachne and Shaula, and Mabaa, the Witch Queen herself. Every witch has an animal that represents them, and is the basis of their attacks. Quite a lot, if not all, witches have a specialty. Like Kim is healing and her animal is the mythical creature, Tanuki. Angela, I'm not all that sure what her specialty is if she has one, but her animal is a chameleon. Medusa specializes in, I presume, madness and manipulation, and her animal is the snake, poisonous ones to be exact.

Our first encounter, to be precise, with Medusa was also our first encounter with Chrona, was in a church in Italy. Again, it was also our first encounter with Black Blood. Medusa has the credit for creating Black Blood. Being Chrona's mother, she saw it fit to use Chrona as a pawn in her development of Black Blood." At this, Maka clenches her fist, and Chrona and Ragnarok cringe.

"But what about Ragnarok?" asked Sai.

"I was getting to that. All Ragnarok really is, no offense, is talking moving, Black Blood. A special type with a weapon form. When Chrona was a child, she starved and abused him, using him for his experiments and wanting to make his heart and soul cold and dark, so the Black Blood will most likely be more compatible with the Black Blood."

"What is Black Blood, exactly?" asked, surprisingly, Sasuke.

"A way to think about Black Blood, is liquefied Madness. The only ones with it [Black Blood] in our systems are Chrona, Soul, Ragnarok if he counts, and myself. Technically, everyone has madness in them, insanity. It's like having a sense of anger or happiness. It's a necessary evil, or good, depending on the situation."

"Then what were the pills for? Weren't they to _avoid_ Madness." asked Naruto.

"Not exactly. The pills were to keep us from feeling the effects of the evil Black Blood. For example, on one of our first missions to destroy the Kishin, Asura, Black*Star attempted to keep the syringe filled with Black Blood away from the Asura, which, if the syringe injected the blood, the Kishin would fully awaken. Even though Black*Star has powerful anti-Madness wavelength, at the last second, the Madness got to him. So, instead of cutting the syringe like he planned, he accidently cut free the Kishin. It can and _will _affect anyone.

Anyway, back to Medusa. Medusa used Chrona to devour human souls and turn him into a Kishin. And to be exact, a Kishin used to be human, but now is not from eating too many human souls. Luckily, I befriended Chrona before he could completely become a Kishin. He tried to break from Medusa, but if it wasn't already practically impossible to do, he had Free the Werewolf and Eruka, the Frog Witch onto him, knowing he was trying to break free from Medusa for good.

On the night of the anniversary of the DWMA that year, Medusa attacked. Since we were having a party in one of the rooms in the DWMA, near the Death Room, it was easy to trap us all. Luckily, Sid helped Spirit, Stein, Kid, the Thompson Sisters, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and myself escape. Unfortunately, Medusa was also at the party, still posed as the school nurse with control over Chrona and suspicions of her being a witch. They escaped just before the rest of the school was trapped. Under the school, lies Asura, and that is also the reason that Death cannot leave the Death Room or Death City.

Her goal was to awaken the Kishin and manipulate him, possibly taking over the world. However, even though the Kishin awoke, Medusa was nearly defeated, and had to take over the body of a young girl to preserve herself. When that failed, she took her elder sister, Arachne's body.

The Medusa's attack against the DWMA was also where I went Mad, trying to bring back Chrona at the same time. Even though it worked, Chrona later went with Marie to Baba Yuga **(sp?) ** Castle, to kill Medusa once and for all. Which eventually led to the fights and infiltration of Baba Yuga and the eventual killing of Arachne and Medusa taking her body.

Medusa took Chrona back, and made him completely mad, fusing him with one of the mad clone, enhancing his powers and the Black Blood. She also erased any memories he had of me and the DWMA. Since she knew, that's what made him oppose her.

Eventually, thank god, unfortunately and fortunately, while Chrona was lost in Madness, he finally killed Medusa, taking her soul."

"What about Arachne? And how did you get Chrona back?" inquired Sakura.

"Arachne…"


	8. EFFING URGENT!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Today's my BIRTHDAY ALONG WITH MY TWIN SIS' (and my 4th grade teacher and an old friend in a diff state)****! **

**WE'RE (my twin, too) FINALLY 13, DAMNIT! (Today's December 9th)**

**That was the good news.**

**The bad news:**

**I'm rewriting all my stories except my Shugo Chara One-Shot (I might rewrite it, but if I do, it'll be around Halloween next year) and Demigods Plus Spies Equals...?. **

**Why? (Great, now I'm sounding like Shino from Naruto. Atleast I like him) I have WAY too many characters, I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore, and I can't update as soon as I want to. **

**I WON'T discontinue them, though. I'll rewrite them when I FINISH My PJO/GG crossover. So, you'll have to wait a while.**

**Better News:**

**I missed a lot of b-days. Here they are: (Remember, nearly all are from Naruto unless told otherwise)**

**Nov 2nd: Hayate Gekko.  
>Nov 5th: The Wind Country Daimyo from Part I.<br>Nov 8th: Sasori.  
>Nov 9th: My friend Kaili.<br>Nov 10th: Another friend of mine.  
>Nov 11: Jiraiya.<br>Nov 15: Rin and Mubi.  
>Nov. 16: Kagari.<br>Nov. 18: Shizune.  
>Nov. 19: Friend and author AnimeLoverHaruka.<br>Nov 25: Sai and Izumo Kamizuki.  
>Nov 27th: Rock Lee.<br>Nov. 30th: Misumi Tsurugi.**

**Dec. 1st: Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara and Zouri from Naruto.  
>Dec 4th: Dan.<strong>

**I'm going to update sometime next week or the week after cuz I got finals (or midterms if you want to call it that) next week and then a break the week after.**

**You guys can flame me if you want for disappointing you so much, but I prefer you do it by PM cuz I prefer those and I have a better chance of seeing it and sooner.**

**THANKS!**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, AND MY TWIN SIS! (and my 4th grade teacher, and an old friend in a different state)**


End file.
